Kill Natsume Hyuuga
by sunken destiny
Summary: Kind, Gentle, caring, smart, simple yet elegant were some of the words used to describe the Sakura clan's treasure Mikan Sakura a getle very soul. She's an angel to all but to one clan, the Hyuuga clan and the one whom she swore revenge Natsume Hyuuga.
1. Chapter 1

-A SWEET BEGINNING-

Chapter 1: -A SWEET BEGINNING-

_Every Jack has his Jill,_

_Every white hath its black,_

_And every sweet it's sour._

She clipped her hair and let a part of her hair loose as its small edges form magnificent honey-brown locks that match her brown orbs. Locking her onyx pendant she took one last glance at the mirror and set off to have her last meal at the Sakura Manor.

"Mikan" squealed her mother in delight.

"Mom" she replied, and then hugged her.

"Come Mi-chan, let's eat, we're having a small celebration since it's your last supper with us." Ms. Sakura exclaimed.

"Ma you shouldn't have, I'll just be a couple of hours awa-"Mikan's jaw dropped. Their whole King-sized table was filled with people, from her Father to her Aunt 'till her youngest niece. Everyone was present.

"Ah princess, you've finally arrived. Come, come, bon appetit." invited her father.

She sighed as she bowed curtsy at everyone and flashed her ever-infamous smile to all making their hearts with delight.

Mikan sat at her usual post and noticed a blonde man with shining purple eyes.

He looked at Mikan.

"Bonsoir mademoiselle" Narumi said kissing her hand. Mikan Chuckled. "Bonsoir Monsieur, comment t'appelles-tu?" (what's your name?") she asked.

"Je m'apple Narumi, your soon-to-be teacher at the Alice Academy." Narumi replied.

"Ah Narumi-sensie, please do enjoy your time" Mikan smiled returning to her meal. "Yes thank you" _kind, smart, and charming a real treasure indeed_ he thought inwardly.

After a few minutes…

"Well, shall we get going Mikan-chan?" Narumi asked. Mikan nodded. She baded her mother and father goodbye. "Do you have everything ready? Your clothes and things.?" Her mother asked.

"Yes la mére" (mother) she replied. "Princess" her father interrupted "Take care Au revoir"

"Au revoir papy" she said then left.

The chauffeur opened the car door and ushered Mikan and Narumi inside the black limousine bearing the Sakura clan crest.

The trip took three hours, but it seemed to pass quickly as Narumi and Mikan entertained each other thru jokes and stories. It was 9 o' clock when they finally reached the academy and Mikan was brought to her special-star room.

"Good night Mikan-chan. I'll be escorting you to your class tomorrow at 7:30 am. "

"Arigatou Narumi-sensie." And he left.

After a quick shower she wore her pink nightgown and laid down her queen-sized to proceed ti her deep and peaceful slumber. So it seems.

A couple of hours later. "Damn, I can't sleep." She cursed. Mikan grabbed her emerald bathrobe and proceeded outside for some fresh air. "uh..E-to… I know it's here somewhere" she whispered to herself "Ah here it is" and she sat down below the Sakura trees and began to read a book.

Meanwhile…

_Hmp, who could be at my post at this time of hour_ a certain raven-haired thought inwardly as he drew nearer to the Sakura tree where Mikan sat. _It's her, what is she doing here?_ He asked himself. _I wonder if she's still angry at me?_

"Get out, I know your there Hyuuga" she said emotionlessly. He revealed himself from where he was hiding and sneered. "What are you doing here?"

"To ruin you and you're brother's life." Was her cold reply.

_Ouch, so after six years she's still angry_ thought the hurt Natsume, though his outer appearance did not show it. "Hn, whatever" and he sat.

_Emotionless as ever_ "Bastard" she hissed heading back to her room.

_Ouch_

-THE NEXT DAY-

"Ohaiyo my dear students" Narumi signaled the class to be silent. "today we have a new student from the Alice Academy of America."

Everybody silenced, as Mikan entered the room wearing her smile and the usual Academy uniform. Boys drooled at her curvaceously hot body and her pretty face and her outstanding smile.

"Bonjour! Ohaiyo gazaimas, I am Sakura Mikan, a transferee from the Alice Academy of America. I am half French and half Japanese." And with a curtsy bow she finished her statement with a "pleased to make your acquaintance" statement and a smile.

The boys who drooled earlier blushed deep red, as the class started whispering things like "Is she _the _Sakura Mikan?"

"The daughter of the rich Sakura, yes I think she is."

"Wow, she's pretty"

"I wonder if I can ask her out?"

"She's pretty, smart, charming, and courteous."

"She's perfect."

"Class settle down" Narumi exclaimed. "HO-TA-RU!!" waved Mikan as she caught sight of her best friend who in return ignored her completely. She pouted like a child making all her soon to be fanclub members blush dark maroon. All except Natsume, Yuichi his young adopted brother, and Ruka.

"Very well then miss Sakura. Why don't you take a seat near Natsume over there?" said Narumi. Mikan frowned.

"Eh, Narumi-sensie, remember the idiot we've been laughing about yesterday, it's Natsume."

Natsume twitched.

"Oh" Narumi chuckled "in that case where do you want to sit then?" he asked.

Plenty of hands were raised desperately wishing that Mikan would pick them. Mikan looked at Hotaru who glared at her "Uhm can I sit next to Ruka-pyon?" Ruka lifted his head in shock.

"Ok then class since preparations for the festival is being held, today will be a free day." Narumi then left the room with rejoicing students.

"Ruka-pyon, ohaiyo!" Mikan said then hugged her childhood friend, making him blush scarlet making Natsume burn with jealousy but still maintained to keep his composure.

CLICK CLICK CLICK came Hotaru and her camera capturing shots of the blushing Ruka.

"Stop it, Imai" said the embarrassed Ruka.

"Hota-chan, cheese!" said Mikan making a peace sign with her right arm and her head rested on Ruka's shoulder. (AW!)

Ruka blushed even more as Hotaru was happily capturing every angle of Ruka and Mikan. And Natsume on the other hand was burning with intense jealousy. (Imagine Natsume in a dark background, bangs covering his eyes, with matching jealous calligraphy signs whispering behind him.)

"Hey, Polka dots, Shut up" he said. Mikan glared at him. "Oh sorry were we disturbing your beauty sleep?" she mocked.

"Hn" he replied "what have you been telling Narumi?" he asked but she wasn't listening.

"Oi" he shouted.

"Comment?" (Pardon?) she replied monotonously.

"I said what have-" he said irritation trailed his voice.

_**Baby I love you and I'll never let you go**_

_**But if I have to boy I guess that you should know**_

_**All the…**_

"Salut?" Mikan answered her phone "Ah, Bonjour Henrique **Ça va?****"**

"Ah, **Comme ci, Comme ci, d'aujourd'hui en huit" (A week from today) she said**

**Natsume went back to his manga but secretly listened to Mikan and this mysterious Henrique's conversation. ****_What the heck! Who is this Henrique? Don't he dare touch _****_my_****_ Mikan_**** he thought inwardly.**

**"L'etudiant liecole elementair Alice Academei" she said**

**"Au revoir Henrique"**

**"Au revoir Mikan , Je t'aime" the husky voice of Henrique said.**

**"Je t'aime" she replied, then hung up.**

**_Je t'aime_**** (I love you) ****_what the hell? _**** Natsume cursed, making him boil with anger and jealousy.**

"Mikan-chan, who was that?" Ruka asked in deep concern.

"I love you huh? So you finally got together ei?" Hotaru hissed.

"Ne, ne, Ruka-pyon, Hotaru-chan. Didn't I tell you about Henrique my _boyfriend._" She said shyly.

_Kusso! Henrique you'll die_ Natsume cursed. Natsume took Yuichi by the arm and went towards the door.

"Watakshi wa Kirate Anata, Hyuuga" (I hate you, Hyuuga) she said in a serious tone "I challenge you to a duel."

Natsume looked at her. "You'll never win"

"Hontou?" she replied monotonously "Coward"

Oh no, Natsume reached his patience limit, he turned to face Mikan and said "Fine, when, where?"

"Later three o' clock, school dojo" she replied staring at him, eyes filled with hatred.

"Hn, but if you loose you'll be my girl for a week" he bargained. "and if you loose, you'll be my slave for a week." She returned the bargain. "I'll not loose, Hyuuga"

He smirked "Whatever" he turned his back on Mikan "Oh and don't be late _raspberries _or is it _la framboise _in French" he left.

_How did he? _Mikan thought "Oh no, he did not!" she thought out loud

"SHIMATE NATSUME YOU HENTAI!" she shouted.

_This is where, Natsume met his Jill_

_When the black met its white_

_And the sweet…the sour._

A/N: guys hope you liked it, I can't sleep so I decided to write this heh. I'm kind of sleepy so I'll check on the grammatical errors later. I'll be updating my other fic soon.

Hope you enjoyed it. R&R please.


	2. Chapter 2

Discl

Discl. I do not own Gakuen Alice.

Chapter 2 –A SECOND TOO LATE-

_When_

_Every jack has his Jill,_

_Every white it's black_

_And every sweet it's sour_

_The Extremes will meet_

Previously on Kill Natsume Hyuuga

"Hn, but if you loose you'll be my girl for a week" he bargained. "and if you loose, you'll be my slave for a week." She returned the bargain. "I'll not loose, Hyuuga"

He smirked "Whatever" he turned his back on Mikan "Oh and don't be late _raspberries _or is it _la framboise _in French" he left.

_How did he? _Mikan thought "Oh no, he did not!" she thought out loud

"SHIMATE NATSUME YOU HENTAI!" she shouted.

End of Previous Chapter.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

-PRO MIKAN-

"hey have you heard Mikan-sama and that playboy Natsume are going to have a duel today" said Nahme a member of the Sakura-sama fanclub

"Yes I've heard and with a large bet at stake" said Yoshiyuki, another member of Mikan's fanfclub.

"What bet? I haven't heard of any bet." Nahme asked.

"Iie, their's a bet. If Sakura-sama wins Natsume's gonna be her slave for a week" Yoshiyuki informed "but if Natsume wins gulp Sakura-sama will be his girl for a week."

"What!!" shouted the now angry Nahme.

"I know it's bad." Yoshiyuki sighed.

"That good for nothing Hyuuga, can't toy around Sakura-sama"

"I know Nahme, but what can we do it was Sakura-sama who challenged him in the first place."

"Huh," Nahme sighed in defeat. "So all we can do is watch the fight."

"Yeah."

"This is bad! Really bad. Gambatte Sakura-sama!" they said in unison.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

-PRO NATSUME-

"Hey Sumi-chan, I've heard that Mikan-sama challenged Natsume-sama in a duel today." A member of the NATXRUKA fanclub informed their leader, Sumire Shouda.

"What!?" she exclaimed "Is she serious?"

"Yes and Natsume-sama's also serious with their bet" she said.

"What bet, Nomi?" Sumire asked her informer.

"The bet that if Natsume-sama will win Mikan-sama will be his girl for a week." Nomi answered.

"What! That bitch, she probably will loose on purpose just to have _my_ Natsume-sama!" Sumire exaggerated. "What's Mikan gonna gain?"

"And if Mikan-sama will win, Natsume-sama will be her slave for a week!" Nomi cried, the thought of Natsume being a slave drives her crazy.

"We can't allow this to happen!" Shouted Sumire.

"What can we do Sumi-chan, Natsume-sama's serious with this bet"

"We'll support him 'till the end!" she replied.

"But Sumi-chan, if we support Natsume-sama then Mikan-sama wil be his girl for a week!" Nomi said worriedly.

"Oh, then we'll support Mikan" Sumire said awkwardly.

"But Sumi-chan, ain't that betraying Natsume-sama?" Nomi asked.

Sumire sweatdropped realizing the lose-lose situation they are in now. "You're right, this is bad. Totally bad."

"Sumi-chan, let's just watch and see what will happen" suggested Nomi. Sumire nodded.

"Gambatte Natsume-sama!" they shouted fist high in unison.

Don't you just like the way gossips go loose? Heh.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

NATSUME"S POV

"Stupid Mikan, challenging me to a duel she'll surely loose. I said to myself ignoring all the chitchats of people with the upcoming match. "Hmp," I rolled my eyes with irritation.

"Mikan, Damn she still hates me. It's been six years can't she move on? Stupid. Stupid!" he cursed inside his mind. "And what's with this Henrique folk, Boyfriend my ass. She's just making me damn jealous that's it" he said to himself filled with confidence.

**I don't think she's making you jealous Natsume, you're just as jealous as it is.**

"Who are you? And what the hell are you talking about!"

**I'm talking about you being jealous and it doesn't matter who I am**

"Jealous? Me. _The _Natsume Hyuuga jealous of an ugly, loud, polka dotted panty girl like her? No way!"

**If you say so jerk, but if I were you I'll swallow up my stupid pride and tell her, I'm sorry for what happened six years ago. I've been an asshole I know but I really do love you.**

"Baka, Get lost, I will not apologize and I don't love her."

**Hmn, suit yourself Moron. Ja byebye!**

"So that's it that freak-o voice just left me with bothering thought. Stupid conscience! Wait what if this Henrique guy _is _really her boyfriend, does it mean she's not a virgin anymore? _Oh Kami-sama please no! I beg you, wait me beg? Hell no. _(**tsk,tsk,tsk, pride, pride, pride)**

Mikan was speaking straight French to this Henrique, and if he's her boyfriend then Mikan might probably enjoyed those deep tongue wrestling French kisses.

"Yuck" I hissed with annoyance "She can't do that to anyone but me" I kicked a stone, which hit a tree, and I saw something that I thought was too crazy to be real. Ruka and Hotaru lip locked in a deep kiss.

"What! Ruka with a girlfriend? Doshite kami-sama? I shouted inwardly and left before I disturb-ahem- something.

END OF POV

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

RUKA'S POV

I can't believe it after years of waiting she finally said "yes". I swear to Kami to protect this angel with me. We broke the kiss, both catching our breaths and together hand-in-hand we journeyed back to Hotaru's lab.

I'm glad I asked her to come here and I know she is too.

END OF POV

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

-Flashback-

Hotaru was in her lab working on some of her fabulous invention when Amanatsu her just-like-the-idiot-Mikan invention interrupted her. Amanatsu handed a letter to Hotaru.

Hotaru opened the letter bearing her name, written in very legible handwriting she read:

_Imai-san,_

_Meet me at the middle of the forest at two o clock this afternoon._

_We need to talk._

_Signed,_

_Nogi, Ruka_

**P.S.**

Come if you don't want to be dragged there bymy_friends__._

She sighed then decided to return to her invention. A quarter after two and Hotaru was forcefully dragged to the forest where Ruka stood waiting for her.

BAKABAKABAKABAKA

She hit Ruka full blast in the face, "What do you want with me?" she asked coldly to Ruka.

Ruka recovered from the impact of her upgraded Baka gun stammered "uh…E-to..A-no"

"Spill it" she said threatening to shoot Ruka with her Baka gun.

"Hotaru, we've been friends since we we're children and I know that--"

BAKABAKABAKABAKA

"Don't waste my time, Nogi."

"Fine." He shouted angrily "Will you be my girl then? Happy? You can hit me now." He said closing his eyes preparing for the pain to come but nothing happened. He opened his eyes to see if he's dead, the sight of the raven haired girl smiling at him confirmed that he was at his purgatory.

Hotaru closed the space between them as Ruka cupped her chin for a deep kiss.

-End of flashback-

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

2:30 pm

Natsume was walking towards the school dojo drowned by the thoughts that bothered him earlier. A safe distance away from the dojo he could see that it was packed with people mostly Natsume and Mikan's fanclub members.

"Natsume!" cried Ruka as he assured him to the inside of the gym. Plenty of eyes were on him, some were staring while others were glaring. He returned the glare to those who glared. Some backed away while fools continued to glare. "You're early" commented Ruka once they reached the locker room.

"Hn" was his infamous reply "So you finally asked her huh?" Ruka blushed

"How did—"

"take care of her, after a couple of minutes I'll have my girl as well" Natsume said filled with confidence.

"Don't underestimate her Natsume" he warned.

"Hn."

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

3:00 pm

Natsume was already at the gym wearing his Karate Gi and his 5th dan black belt.

Five minutes passed and he was loosing his patience. He was never one to wait whether it's in missions, class, dates, and most especially fights. Most of the time he is the one being waited since he is _the_ Natsume Hyuuga. This case took the best of him.

As arrogant as it seems he half regretted that he was early while a part of him told him that he did the right thing.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

3:15 pm

Fifteen minutes passed and Natsume fought the urge of burning the whole place down with everything in it.

_Curse that Sakura for humiliating me today, I should have known_ he said to himself as he sat in a lotus sitting position. (the position that monks use when they are meditating) and meditated to calm himself down, a minute passed and he realized that his surroundings became a lot quieter than it was a minute ago.

He opened his eyes to see what the commotion was all about, his eyes narrowed as he saw his brunette covered by a long and I mean long trench coat that covered her body from her lower neckline 'till the tip of her toes but what bothered him the most is the man walking beside him. Anger took the best of him as he stared-slash-glared at the pain.

Mikan on the other hand was ignoring him completely as she waved goodbye to the man she is with.. Nahme.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

-Flashback-

"Sakura-sama please" he said

"Nahme-kun please just call me Mikan" she replied smiling.

Nahme blushed. "Mikan-sama please don't fight that bastard Natsume. I don't want to see you get hurt."

Mikan smiled her genuine smile.

"Nahme-kun, thanks for worrying about me but I have to do this and I'll assure you I'll not loose to the Hyuuga bastard." She replied.

"Demo!"

"Let's go, Nahme-kun!" she cut him off

They both set out to the dojo hapilly talking about things Mikan will do once Natsume had been her slave. Nahme can really do nothing to change Mikan's mind, so he happily played along as his heart was jumping with joy inside.

-End of Flashback-

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Nahme felt the glares given to him but the strongest glare he received was from a certain raven-haired boy. He saw the glare and smirked.

Mikan went to the matted floor opposite Natsume's side. After a few stretches they both went to the middle of their ring.

"You're late" Natsume smirked.

"Better late than never, Hyuuga" she returned the smirk.

Natsume drew near her and whispered something in her ears, her eyes widened with shock as she turned her gaze towards Ruka then to Hotaru, after digesting the information Natsume gave to her. She heard him say "Are you sure the Ice Queen is really your best friend?"

They both looked at Hotaru who was inside a stand bearing the sign: WHO DO YOU THINK WILL WIN? TAKE YOUR BETS HERE. 50 RABBITS PER BET

Mikan shook her head "I'm not sure" Natsume continued to look at Hotaru with disgust "She's selling you" he said.

"Let her be" she smiled.

TING!

Came the bell in the signal the players to prepare the match. At once everybody tell silent and their whole attention was upon Natsume darted to Mikan's direction.

"A likely story from someone who came thirty minutes earlier than expected" she smirked.

"Good call" Natsume replied coolly "Let's change the bet Sakura, from a week to a month."

Mikan raised an eyebrow then nodded.

"Huh" was heard echoing around the hall.

TING!

Rang the second bell.

Mikan took off her long trench coat and revealed a silky ebony black kimono. Everyone stared at her with a shocked, everyone but Hotaru.

Hotaru smiled. "He's dead" she said in a low tone good enough for Ruka to hear. Her boyfriend looked at her questioningly.

"Tell me Ruka, who's you bet?" Hotaru asked.

"Natsume" he answered smiling

"Mikan" she said laying 50 rabbits in the bowl filled with money.

"What's the price?" Ruka asked

"The winner decides" she replied "Get ready to loose"

"We'll see, We'll see" and Ruka pecked her in the cheeks.

Hotaru blushed.

Natsume smirked. "This is a duel Sakura, not a dance performance"

"Care to dance, the dance of death Hyuuga?" she said sweetly.

He shrugged.

"What are the rules?" he asked.

"My rules are simple, attack and defeat" she replied calmly.

He nodded. "What's yours?" she asked.

"No Alice, No weapons." She smiled.

TING!

Came the bell signaling the start of the match.

Natsume attacked first sending a fast punch at Mikan's direction which she avoided easily. Natsume sent five punches and a hook, then three forty-five degree kicks all in which Mikan avoided with ease.

"What are you doing?" she asked after avoiding his back kick

"Is this what your bragging? Easy avoidable punches and kicks, Black Cat?" she teased.

"If you so great, why don't you attack." He said.

"As you wish." She said and with a flash she was already beside Natsume sending a punch in the face that sent him flying 5 meters backwards.

"Not bad" Natsume said wiping the blood on his lips.

With the same force and speed he sent Mikan 5 meters away from him with a kick in the abdomen.

"Now we're getting somewhere." She smiled as she moved in a swift motion darting left to right and right to left, awaiting an opportunity to attack.

"He's dead" Hotaru whispered.

Ruka looked at her "And why is that?"

Hotaru pointed t Mikan's Kimono "The silk ebony black Kimono is the sign of the Sakura clan's victory or in other words _deathblow_. By wearing the Sakura kimono implicates calmness, lightness, balance, control, and power." She said calmly.

"Is that why Mikan's so calm and confident?" Ruka asked.

Hotaru nodded "By darting from left to right and back again to left, that is not done by a Sakura not just to confuse his/her opponent. But is done to master the surroundings a Sakura is in, once a Sakura is used to the balance of the light and dark, the coldness and hotness of the place, the flow of the wind and the rhythm of their opponent. A Sakura has the upper hand and could finish off his/her opponent or let it perish before the Sakura's final blow."

Ruka gulped. Hotaru understands his fear.

"All that could be achieved just by darting from left to right?" he asked.

"Well, yes, most typically it's a higher form of meditation—that has only been mastered by the Sakura clan." Hotaru answered "Tell me, what do you notice about Mikan's Kimono?" she added monotonously.

"Uhm, the sleeves of her kimono are long and the edge of her kimono is laid on the ground." Ruka's eyes widened.

"Yes, on the contrary, her kimono is larger than her which gives a Sakura enough space and control a Sakura needs." Hotaru said sounding bored of explaining. "Watch" she added. Ruka watched Natsume send a flying kick towards Mikan but ended up being pulled to the wall.

When his back made contact to the wall, the sleeve of Mikan's kimono was wrapped around Natsume's right hand dragging him back to the ring.

"What the?" Ruka gasped. "Her k-kimono stretched on her own."

"That is human nonsense" Ruka was hurt with Hotaru's compliment.

"What she did is called an illusion, with Mikan's control joining with the flow of the wind. She can accelerate and wrap around her kimono to the opponent's body part. The speed and the force thus makes it seem to lengthen." She said yawning "Too bad for Hyuuga Mikan's already have the control."

"So Mikan's just playing with him?" Ruka asked not believing the capabilities the kind and gentle Mikan possesses.

Hotaru nodded. "Could all Sakura do this trick?" he asked.

"No" Hotaru replied, now eating crab brains "only powerful Sakura's exceeding the capability of a master ninja."

"So that means—"

"Natsume will loose"

"How do you know all this" he asked sheepishly.

"I'm an Imai, never underestimate an Imai's capability and resources." She pointed her baka gun at him.

Ruka gulped, Hotaru may not be as powerful as Mikan but her punishments are still far from the safety zone. "Do you think Natsume knows about this?" he asked desperately trying to move her mood.

"I guess not, if he does he wouldn't have agrees to the bet."

"Good luck, Natsume"

"Hope you'll live" said Hotaru emotionlessly.

Ruka looked at her surprised _'I can't believe I actually love you'_ he thought.

"OoHh" echoed the room as Natsume fell hard on the ground and vomited a mouthful of blood.

"Give up already, Hyuuga?" Mikan asked.

"Never"

"Suite yourself" she stated.

Mikan was about to wipe the floor with Natsume's butt when a small clap was heard. "Well done" said a man with a white mask covering half of his face.

She stopped and saw Persona, behind him was a well-built body of a man in his near 40's.

"Pa-Pa-Pappy?" Mikan shouted shocked, swiftly she went out of the ring and ring approached her father. "Well done princess" he said.

"Uncle Daniel" Natsume cried.

"Ah, Natsume, didn't expect to see you _again_" Mr. Sakura said coldly.

_Don't tell me he's angry too!_

"Bonjour Mikan!" cried a familiar husky voice.

"Henrique!" Mikan hugged him making Natsume burn with jealousy.

Everyone was stunned to see the sudden visitors especially Henrique.

Who knelt down in front of Mikan. "Mikan will you marry me?" Henrique asked bringing out a diamond ring.

Mikan was stuned.

Before Mikan could answer, a pair of strong arms grabbed her and kissed her full blast in the lips. Mikan was stunned with shock.

"What the--?" Henrique cried sounding murderous.

Natsume broke the kiss "Long time no see Kietaro. I see you've changed your identity after what happened." He said to Henrique. "Oh, and don't touch my girl" he added calmly.

"You're girl?" Henrique and Daniel Sakura asked.

"Yes, _she_ lost the bet!" he said to Mikan.

"What! The last time I checked I was wining the match" she half-shouted as she hasn't fully recovered from the scene earlier.

"You did, until you violated the 5 second rule outside our ring" he smirked. "You were six seconds out when I kissed you."

Mikan's eyes darted at the judges who in turn nodded their heads in agreement.

Mikan was doomed.

"Admit it, you're Mine" he teased.

"Only for a month jerk!" she said.

"Ahem" interrupted Mikan's father, Mr. Daniel Sakura. He looked at Natsume and said "Hyuuga is, as Hyuuga does."

Natsume smirked as he held Mikan closer, burning the hell of everyone near them, especially kietaro (Henrique).

"_Cheater"_

_When_

_Every jack has his Jill_

_Every white hath it's black_

_And every sweet it's sour_

_The EXTREMES will meet._

_Yup, the EXTEREMES will meet._

_-sunkendestiny-_

**A/N:**

**Well, sorry if this chapter is not that good and if it's boring, and if you didn't understand the thing about the Sakura clan's kimono. If it's not that clear, tell me and I'll change it.**

**I would like to thank those who reviewed thus far, it really made me happy.**

**Oh, well, things didn't go much as expected, don't sue me for making Natsume weak against Mikan ok? But I guess I made some of you pleased to know that Natsune won their bet, and will be Mikan's girl for a month! With Persona and henrique/kietaro entering the scene, what will happen next?**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it, and oh, please keep the reviews coming up.**

**R&R guys!**

**Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3 –THE DEVIL'S BEAUTY-

A/N: wow! How long has it been since I last updated? Well, I'm so sorry because I had some difficulties in logging in at my account—don't know why… huh, good thing it got fixed. Yey! Now I present to you my beloved readers chapter three of "Kill Natsume Hyuuga"

The Devil's Beauty

_Previously on Kill Natsume Hyuuga _

"_Your girl?" Henrique and Daniel Sakura asked._

"_Yes, she lost the bet!" he said to Mikan._

"_What! I had the upper hand." She shouted._

"_You did, until you violated the 5 second rule outside our ring." He smirked. "You were six seconds out when I kissed you."_

_Mikan's eyes darted at the judges who in turn nodded their heads in agreement._

_Mikan was doomed._

"_Admit it, your mine" he teased_

"_Only for a month jerk!" she said._

"_Ahen" interrupted Mikan's father Mr. Daniel Sakura. He looked at Natsume and said "Hyuuga is, as Hyuuga does."_

_Natsume smirked._

"_Cheater"_

_End of previous chapter_

THE DEVIL'S BEAUTY

"_What can't be cured_

_Must be endured"_

_-sunkendestiny-_

The next morning…

Natsume and Mikan entered the class hand in hand, they all fell silent as they went to their respected seats, mikan with a frown on her face and Natsume with his stoic expression.

"Ahemn" coughed Hotaru as she loaded her Bakagun and pointed it to the class. They all sweat dropped as they resumed to what they were doing.

Mikan let go and sat beside Ruka as Natsume looked at Mikan with a seat-with-me -or else look. Mikan sighed and exchanged seats with Ruka.

Mikan's head was on the table as Ruka, Yuu, Anna, and Nonoko asked "Mikan-sama daijabu?"

"Hai daijabu des" she replied sleepily "Oh and you might want to go back to your seats Jin-jin-sensei's coming"

And he did.

Jinno entered the room with a new student behind him. He was thin, 5'9 in height, he has red hair that has bangs that flows down covering his right eye, or mostly half of his face, his small candy-like sapphire blue eyes perfectly fitted with his cute and pointed nose.

"This young man here is Henrique Sanjo—he will be staying with us for the meantime."

"Ohaiyo Minna-san!" he said smiling with his thin yet kissable lips.

"Bon matin! Bienvenue Fiancé!" Greeted Mikan with a smile and a smirk as her reaction.

"Huh…" rang the class.

"Bon matin, Fiancé!" he replied sending and receiving death glares from people around him.

WHACK! Came Jin-jin's stick. "Stop this mushy moments at once and proceed to your seat at the back of mochu henrique." He spat.

"Kawaii!!"

"How cool"

"Yeah, the way his red flaming hair is covering his right eye is just plain, _breathtaking._"

"I've finally decided to form a Henrique-sama fanclub" Sumire shouted, all the girls in the class rejoiced except Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, and Mikan who all have sweat drops on their head—well all BUT Hotaru.

"Tch."

"_Don't you think of looking at any other girl HENRIQUE!! Or I'll toast you alive."_Mikan said telepathically to Henrique.

"_Jealous are we now, Mikan? Don't worry I wont."_He replied seing Mikan smile.

Henrique then glared at the man who wrapped his arms around Mikan's shoulder smirking like he's the luckiest guy on Earth.

"Ne sensei, what's Sanjo-san's Alice and star rank?" Yuu, the class representative asked. At once everyone fell silent.

"Earth Alice and three-star"

Then classes went on and on and on…. 'till lunch came.

"SAKURA, MIKAN-SAMA PLEASE PROCEED TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE IMMEDIATELY"

"Hai" Mikan skipped happily out of the room. "See y'all later!" _except YOU._ SHE GLARED AT THE MAN TAILING HIM-WHO WAS Natsume. "What are yah doing here?"

Silence answered her. "Go and have your lunch." And with that she teleported herself in front of the headmasters office.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Come in" said a voice inside

"Ohaiyo" she greeted then bowed. He nodded.

"Let's get to the point Sakura-san" he said.

She nodded as she intently listened to his orders. Mikan was already in the office for sometime now and by the time he said "Dismissed" she was dead hungry.

She went out of the room shocked and hungry. She saw natsume at the end of the hall "Great" she muttered sarcastically "Just great!"

"Hurry up and clean my room." Natsume said bluntly.

"Nani!?"

"Any problem? You said you'll rather be my slave than to date me. I'm merely granting your request."

"Demonio" she hissed.

"hn ikuzo"

FLASHBACK

"You fool! Can't you see that I'm proposing?" Henrique shouted the words echoing around the gym.

"Comment, but I believe you were" Natsume replied pulling Mikan closer to his body, making the people around him burn with intense anger.

"Rique don't mind him, I'll marry you where's my ring?" she smiled teleporting the ring to her hands.

"le diamant!(diamond) Kawaii!!"

"Let's go" Natsume then dragged Mikan out of the place. "ne, ne, Pa-ppy, rique, minna-san, byebye"

Tension and hidden anger filled the small corner of the humungous room of the Academy dojo. Emitting different auras—abundantly—_deadly auras!_

"Hyuuga, you insensitive jerk!" shouted henrique.

BACK TO MIKAN AND NATSUME

Mikan followed feeling so helpless and weak for the first time in years. Her being engaged did not help at all, she did not know how, and why it happened it just did…was it faith? She doesn't know.

They reached a small dress shop and Natsume finally let go of mikan's wrist.

"itai, Kirai!" she yelled, shaking the whole school.

"Aishiteru" he whispered loud enough for her to hear.

"Bastard."

He smirked. "pick a dress"

"no" she replied stubbornly.

"Pick.A.Dress!"he said irritated.

"Read my lips N-E-V-E-R" she mocked turning her back at him.

"Fine" he stated stepping towards the cashier. After a few minutes he returned with a sleeveless turquoise mid thigh dress, with matching three-inch designer's sandals.

"Here" he tossed it to her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"What do you think is it?"

"A—A dress?" she asked

"Hn." He replied as he phoned his chauffeur to fetch them.

She turned to him with glaring eyes and said "I'm not wearing this ugly thing." she pointed at the dress.

"On the contrary, a pretty dress will not fit an ugly old hag like you" he said following with the infamous "tch" which made Mikan melt where she was standing.

"Me an old hag?" she shouted, once again demolishing the whole school with the intensity of her loud voice as they entered the limo.

"Ugly old hag." He heartlessly corrected.

"Have you happen to look at yourself at the mirror lately?" she shouted earning a "hn" as a reply then followed by a "and I'm getting hotter and hotter every time."

Mikan gave up since there is no particular reason to be talking with an insensitive man. Leaving out a small sigh she fell asleep head right on Narsume's shoulder.

Natsume looked at her _ I missed you… six years was just too long._

Mikan woke up and saw their position. "WaaAaHhHh! Hentai! What.did.you.do?"

"is that how you say thanks to someone who carried that inflated head of yours all the way through the journey?" he said "you're as heavy as a pig"

"WHAT-EVER!!, I'm going to be--."

"Saturday, Sakura trees, two o' clock, wear the dress. And don't be late."

"Hmpf. As if! I'd rather be your slave than to date you, HYUUGA!"

END OF FLASHBACK

As they were walking Mikan was receiving odd stares. "huh" she sighed then telepathically sending _"don't worry I don't like him and the feeling is mutual, you guys can have him after the bet."_

The atmosphere lifted and the odd stares turned into genuine smiles. Mikan skipped happily until they reached Natsume's room.

Natsume unlocked the door and revealed a well arranged room. "Oh well, it seems that my job here is done." She smiled heading the opposite way. Natsume grabbed her by the collar and entered the room.

Mikan's POV

I followed suit into his room to prevent suffocation and found an inviting atmosphere. I smiled and sat at the sofa wondering what the hell is there to clean? I mean, I know Natsume's a jerk and all but by the looks of his room makes him seem not that jerk-ish at all. I mean his cloth's were pressed and clean, his bathroom's spotless, his floor has not a single harmful micro-organism in it. Heck, it's cleaner than a hospital!

"Oi" I heard him call out. "What?" I replied entering the dining room where he was. I was stunned with what caught my attention—a buffet was invitingly awaiting to be eaten.

"How can you eat if you'll just stare?" I heard his awesome compliment and muttered "Is is poisoned?" his lips thinned, I smirked and sat opposite him, knowing no way of escape.

"Eat" he ordered, filling his plate with food, I did the same wondering who cooked it? _"It can't be him"_ I assured myself _"must be a maid"_

We ate.

END OF POV

Natsume's POV

Silence was something to describe the atmosphere in my room. We ate in silence, as if dawn was approaching, of course, it wasn't a big deal for me—I despise loud people. However, this case, this case is very different. Because Sakura, Mikan, the known treasure of the Sakura clan is a very loud and obnoxious person. Oh well, maybe not obnoxious, but she's loud, very loud. She can even be considered louder than a cicada.

CHUNK, CHUNK, CHUNK

Were the only soundthat echoed in my room. I drank, then my eyed at the person opposite me, I scanned her, through her hair, to her orbs, her lips, then to her petite body she had six years ago. Through some changes happened like her curves forming her HOT body, her baby fats were also gone—she was still the Mikan, I knew before.

Seemingly, Yes, she is still the same—but at the same time not. She has changed. The gleam in her eyes were gone, her energetic self lessened, her smile—oh her smile seemed nothing more but..

.._cold._

With two soft CLICK signaled the end of her meal she said "Thank you for lunch, but I have to go to class."

I grabbed her wrist to prevent her from moving any further, then I felt her glare, the glare that I never longed to see twice in my life.

Yet, _faith_ has another plan.

END OF POV

FLASHBACK

Mikan was at the Sakura tree—crying her heart out, when suddenly a raven haired man patted her shoulder. Mikan did not acknowledge him. She was immobile crying endlessly.

Natsume sighed. He looked tired, he had been searching for her the whole day, running and screaming all around. "Itsumo" he breathed holding her arm.

"Let go of me!" she said coldly "Stay away, you freak!" she shouted head buried at the palm of her hands.

"Mikan" he said. It was the first time in her whole life that Natsume had called her by her first name—she was 10. "Please let me explain."

Mikan turned around glaring at Natsume, he was petrified by her eyes. Mirrored through her orbs were hatred and ebony.

"Mikan I.. ."

"Don't call me by my name HYUUGA!" she spat.

"Leave" she ordered.

"No Mikan, not until you hear me out."

"I don't--" but before she could continue something hard and at the same time soft was pressed in her lips. They broke contact and calmed down a bit.

"Listen" he said caging Mikan "The accusation given to my family is NOT true and Luna, I don't like her—I tried pushing her away but she keeps coming back! Please Mikan, believe me."

"Is that what you do? Kiss people around to get what you want? No wonder Luna's flirting with you!" she said bitterness was evident in her voice.

"The deal's off, I don't want to see you EVER again, you… you…"

…_murderer"_ she ran leaving the stunned Natsume behind.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Let go of me, stay away you freak!" she shouted calmly.

"No polka, not until you hear me out!" he replied. (A/N: Deja vu? hehe)

"Spill" she said.

"Wash the plates then clean my room" he stated.

Mikan rushed to the sink grabbed the dishes and washed them, she placed the left over food in the fridge and wiped the table clean.

"There, now can I go?" she asked after finishing cleaning the kitchen.

"No" he simply said.

"But all is clean!" she whined.

"That can be rearranged." Mikan eyed him closely, she was about to read his mind when an animal stampede happened in his room messing everything good.

Mikan was dumbfounded as she breathed "Impossible. You ARE IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Hn. Clean what you can clean then go to class. You can continue the rest tomorrow" he shrugged and headed towards the door "Oh and NO ALICE" he added then closed the door shut.

"He's gone" she said "Huh, I stand corrected. He IS a JERK after all"

After that Mikan started to clean up Natsume's so-called "messed up" room. It was all a piece of cake, cleaning a big room was always something she regularly do NOT do.

Sakura Mikan, the most treasured possession of the Sakura clan, clean? That's the most craziest thing I have ever heard, except for the old excuse—a llama ate my homework .

Daniel Sakura—Mikan's father owns more of the half of the world could provide everything Mikan wants and needs—including maids. Heck! She has 3 personal maids, 50 personal bodyguards, and personal tutor teacher.

The bell rang as she finished cleaning the floor. She teleported herself in front of the special ability room. Knocking three times the door opened revealing a small group of people all wearing smiles on their faces.

"Mikan!"

"Misaki-sempai!" she hugged her.

"Welcome to the special ability class!" the class chorused. "Arigato minna-san!"

"Misaki led Mikan to the table where most of her favorite foods were prepared. "Ne, Misaki-sempai who is our adviser?" she asked while eating a blueberry cheesecake.

Just then Noda-sensie appeared inside the room "There he is Mikan-chan, Noda-sensie and his time-traveling Alice."

"Ne sensie so how was ancient Japan?" a random student asked patting him at the back.

"SCARY!" he replied "Ancient Japan has plenty of wars when I arrived, probably the heian period."

"Doesn't heian mean peace sensie?" a girl asked.

"Yes it does, but not all good things have good outcomes, right?' he replied.

"Hai, like one prophet said "_if you desire for peace prepare for war."_ Meaning to claim peace one must fight for it."

Noda looked at the girl he's talking to and found Mikan staring back at him, with a smile on her face. "That was very amusing Sakura-sama"

She smiled. "Please call me Mikan, sensei!"

"Hai, Hai, Mikan-chan"

"Sensei?" Mikan said and whispered something to his ears.

"I see" said Noda sensei "Then have fun while you're here Mikan"

"Hai" and she went back and sat near Misaki.

"So how are you Mikan? Heard you lost the bet between you and Natsume." Mikan frowned "He's a cheater" Mikan took out an envelope out of her bag and handed it to Misaki. Misaki took it and stared at the cute but complex designs, the last page contained several instructions.

"Are you sure of this Mikan?' Misaki asked shocked. Mikan nodded. "Thus, my revenge begins."

Misaki returned the papers in the envelope labeled "A-HA!"

"So when will IT be pursued?"

"Soon"

"Bonjour Mikan" said a voice behind them. They turned around and saw Tsubasa Hyuuga. (A/N: he is by the way in this fic, Natsume's elder brother.)

"Great another Hyuuga" she muttered sarcastically.

Tsubasa sat at the other side of Mikan and placed an arm around her shoulders Mikan blushed it off with the speed of light. "Don't touch me, FREAK!"

"Why is my brother the only one allowed to touch you? I'm so jealous, he doesn't deserve an inch of the attention you are giving him."

"Neither do you" Mikan smirked knowing that the brother he was referring to was Natsume.

"Ouch, Mikan" he said holding his heart like he was shot by a bullet.

"You freaky Hyuuga bastard. Get LOST!"

I'm different from Natsume, and don't take your anger with the whole lot" Tsubasa said.

"I know you're different from Natsume, you are a FREAK while he is a JERK. And besides I can take my grudge at all the Hyuuga's in the world, considering you're nothing more than backstabbing murderers."

"Hey!" he shouted.

"Can't handle the truth? Better live with it"

"Listen—"

"PISS OFF" and with a wave of a hand Tsubasa was whacked to the wall.

"I've got to go, Ja-ne, minna-san!"

"Ja" replied the shocked class.

She ran out of the room struggling to fight the urge to crush the next Hyuuga she sees. She hurried to her room and took a nap. She woke up half past six, took a bath, got dressed and stepped out of the room.

SAKURA TREE

Natsume was sleeping at a branch of a Sakura tree when suddenly someone woke him.

"Ni-chan" a boy shouted "NI-CHAN!"

"HN?"

"Persona-sensei's looking for you, if you don't show up you'll be in great trouble." Youichi said.

"TCH" said Natsume then went down the Sakura tree "Ikuzo youichi" and they headed deep into the forest.

FOREST

A safe distance from the academy found a small group of students and their fierce and mysterious teacher. Natsume and youichi arrived. Natsume wearing his cat-like mask. Persona smirked as he saw him and he smirked back.

"Persona-san aren't we going to start class" a person asked.

".."

'_I'm here..'_ a voice said to persona's mind "Good"

NATSUME"S POV

What's up with him? He's acting stranger than usual. Better keep an eye on him.

END OF POV

"Silence" persona said coldly and they did what they were told.

"today I would like you to meet your new teacher and classmate" he continued

"Are you retiring sensei?" a student asked hopefully.

Persona glared at him. "No"

Then a small chuckle was heard behind him.

"What are you laughing about?" he said coldly at the masked figure hiding at the shadows. Shocked faces could be seen, since none of them noticed or sensed the presence-not even our famous Black Cat.

"Stop being so mean, they will probably miss you that's why they asked." The newcomer said.

The class sweat dropped. "Obviously, the person doesn't know a thing" they said to their minds.

"Yeah right!" he said to himself "They'll probably be hoping that I'll have a painful death."

"If you'll stop being so mean, maybe they won't"

"Tch. Show yourself" he smirked.

**A/N: so how was it? It's kinda long because I missed writing at fanfic-so considered this as a treat and in return please review.**

**As another treat I'll give you guys a little preview, ENJOY!**

_Preview_

"_Shi-shi-shiro neko?" they shouted._

"_Eh? Nani?"_

"_I hate it"_

"_Who are you and what have you done with Mikan Sakura?"_

"_figure it out, black cat"_

**A/N: ha? So what do you think? Did it answer the blanks in this chapter? I have placed hidden meanings and riddles in this chap. And expect some to the rest. Try and figure it out. Heh…**

**Please read and review guys. I love y'all!**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 –ALTER EGO-

CHAPTER 4 –ALTER EGO-

_Diamond cuts a diamond_

_One cunning person_

_Is a match for the other_

_-sunkendestiny-_

Previously on Kill Natsume Hyuuga

"Silence" Persona said coldly and they did what they were told.

"Today I would like you to meet your new teacher and classmate" he continued

"Are you retiring sensei?" a student asked hopefully.

Persona glared at him. "No"

Then a small chuckle was heard behind him.

"What are you laughing about?" he said coldly at the masked figure hiding at the shadows. Shocked faces could be seen, since none of them noticed or sensed the presence-not even our famous Black Cat.

"Stop being so mean, they will probably miss you that's why they asked." The newcomer said.

The class sweat dropped. "Obviously, the person doesn't know a thing" they said to their minds.

"Yeah right!" he said to himself "They'll probably be hoping that I'll have a painful death."

"If you'll stop being so mean, maybe they won't"

"Tch. Show yourself" he smirked.

End of previous chapter

The masked figure did not hesitate and revealed herself among the shadows of the night. She was a slim petite girl, her hair waist-length and laid loose. She wore a one piece body-hugging, bloody red silk outfit, that shows off her well carved body. A diamond shape whole was revealing her flat stomach and a part of her cleavage was shown—that made some of the boys drool at her hot appearance.

At her left side, a thin-black whip was found dangling with her every move with matching three-inch high-heeled boots, to top it all up she wore a white mask that covers her whole face.

She looked quite intimidating yet gorgeously hot! No one could have brought the meaning of the word "Devil" better than the way she did it. Heck, even Natsume was shocked though it was hidden well behind his mask and emotionless face.

"Shi-Shi-Shiro Neko!" the rest of the class shouted, with the exception of Yuoichi and Natsume.

"Eh, Nani?" the masked figure asked. Indeed, she looked like a 'white cat' but something was far odd and mysterious in her, to be a plain 'white cat'.

MASKED FIGURES POV

"Do you really think that I am the opposite of _the_ Kuro Neko?" I asked coldly and dangerously. If there's one thing I really hate it is being compared or mistaken as someone I'm not.

"Well, it seems that we have an unexpected guest in our midst. What will you do?" Persona said darkly , as the so called intruder drew out her whip and attacked the D.A. class. They struggled to keep up with her phase but she was a lot talented than the rest of them, they were all sent to the ground within five minutes flat.

"Huh" I sighed "Well, that was easy. Who's next." I mocked my two remaining opponents, Natsume and Youichi. "I think your next _little_ boy." I pointed at Youichi. Of course, I did not plan on fighting a kid like Youichi, it's just my way to provoke the ever so famous Kuro Neko.

I got onto my fighting stance and was waiting for Youichi's reaction. Gasps were heard around the forest as a ring of fire was formed around me.

"Yamate!" I heard a masculine voice say, _kusso shimate nani sore, dai kirai, itsumo dai kirai. _

_Kirai… _

"Huh?" I turned my head towards the voice. "Black Cat" I smiled

"Tch, I didn't now that picking a fight with helpless children is now your job."

"My, My Black Cat ain't that sweet? But in case you haven't noticed that kid is a member of the DA club, ergo, he has _dangerous _capabilities." I paused and sighed mockingly "No wonder you can easily get controlled—you're so _vulnerable._"

"Shut up! White Lion!" he yelled.

"White Lion?" I heard somebody at the distance say.

_I see, so I've reached this extent of popularity, eh?_. I felt a smirk etch on my face.

END OF POV

"White Lion?" shouted a member of the DA club "Don't tell me she's _the _Legendary White Lion?"

"Rumors tell that she is about the same age as us. So if she is really _her_ , then the rumor might be true." Another replied all amazed.

"And she's bloody rich—considering the large amount of cash she receives from all her clients."

**_Con permiso?(Excuse me?) I am rich with OR without those bloody clients. _**** White Lion commented in her head.**

"She IS _the_ Legendary Assassin: White Lion" Persona confirmed.

"Damn, I just made myself look like an idiot in front of her"

_How right you are_. The Legendary Assassin thought.

"Great of you to notice." Persona inquired dangerously.

"Wipe that drool on your face, ugly!" Natsume commented. (How? I mean, her mask is covering her whole face. Wow, Natsume has a third Eye! heh)

"Whatever hothead, I've never seen a cat be jealous though." She retorted.

"Et Moi? Jealous?" he spat "You wish"

They circled around each other, cautious to make a mistake, let alone show any sign of weakness.

_I wonder_ Natsume's opponent thought with a smirk on her face.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she stated "I mean, I don't want to be the cause of the underworlds' _greatest_ lost."

"Never count your chickens before they're hatched." Was his smart reply.

"The exception tests the rule."

"ooooh" the class said.

"Tch"

Couldn't bear the sudden humiliation, Natsume attacked first. He aimed a kick at her lower abdomen, unfortunately, she dodged it and aimed a punch at his open face. Natsume missed it by jumping ten feet above the ground and aimed an axe kick at her left shoulder, unluckily, for him, his opponent was merely inches away from him. "she's fast" he commented as he shifted the axe kick to a roundhouse kick "too sad I'm better" though it hit nothing but thin air.

"Shit" he cursed as they fought in mid air.

--

"Hotaru daijabu?" her ever-so-concerned boyfriend asked.

"If I'm not, you'll probably feel the wrath of my Baka gun" she replied emotionlessly.

"Yup, you're alright" Ruka replied as he sweat dropped from her answer.

"What are you doing here?"

"Is it bad to visit the one and only who could make me say **Je t'aime? (I love you)" he said placing a kiss on her forehead.**

"…" she was speechless and tried to hide his blush with her bangs.

"Huh, babe, I'm bothered"

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Don't ever call me babe again. Do I look like pig to you?" she said dangerously pointing the gun at her boyfriend.

"Fine, how about…_peachy pie?"_

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Honey bunch?"

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"cherry?"

BAKA BAKA BAKA

(How much more can Ruka take? Hmn…I wonder.)

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"What was that for?" he asked.

"I'm getting tired of this." She replied not answering the question.

"Fine, how about, hon?"

She smiled. "Now what do you want?" _mood swings_ Ruka thought

"The animals, I'm bothered about them." He said "they are all acting weird, ever since Mikan arrived. They are talking about "running away" or "hibernating", Usagi won't even go out from his cage now."

"I'm busy Ruka, and I don't give a damn about your animals." She said "I can make one if I want one" she added resuming her date with the computer.

"That would be called a robot Hotaru, NOT an ANIMAL!"

"Precisely."

"Huh" he sighed "Demo, don't you find it weird?" Ruka asked Hotaru, who sighed. Stood up and is now making hot cocoa for the both of them.

"About what?"

"The animals—they've never felt threatened and this scared before, and exclude the fact that we _are_ at Gakuen Alice!"

"Nope, here drink this" it was not a request but an order at which Ruka complied. "Thanks"

They both drank. "And by the way, I'll be attending missions after my training so I might be away for sometime."

**SLAP** (Now that's new)

"Hotaru?"

"Why did you agree, without consulting me?" she shouted.

"Gomen!"

"I want you to back out, you haven't started so you can still back out."

"No, Hotaru! If I don't…" he paused

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Fine go to bed, you can take the extra futon over there" she said

"Gomen ne Hotaru, oyasumi."

"Oyasumi" she replied impassively.

When he fell asleep, Hotaru's tears fell. "It's not just a plain war this time Ruka, it's more than that.. I can't, I can't afford to lose you."

--

BACK TO THE DUEL

And hour and a half passed and the two were on the ground panting hard and sweating. Both having equal amounts of bruises, though not that serious, but they still sting like hell!

WHITS LION'S POV

This is the longest and most challenging duel I've ever had in a long time, normally I should have finished this an hour ago. But hell no, are match is even tie-urgh I really hate him, BIG TIME. He's strong I shouldn't have underestimated him, demo, with our last fight, was he just mocking me? didn't he use his full energy and let me beat him up?

Ugh, Natsume you BAKA!

END OF POV

"Yame!" Persona cried and signaled to come closer. The two obeyed. Knowing Persona who wouldn't? White Lion walked near Persona as the rest of the class gathered around to hear what their teacher has to say.

Persona sat at a rock and crossed his left leg over the right. Which made him look like he's a gay, you know with his black lipstick and white mask on. Hehe

"tsk,tsk,tsk" Persona shook his head "It's a shame to let you people fight my top student."

The class gasped.

"You trained _the Legendary White Lion?_" he glared at the student

"Who else"

Stiff anf tensed silence filled the place until a student bravely asked "Uhmn, Sensie why did _the white Lion_ come to us today, isn't she a busy person?"

"Nice question, well White Lion here seeks to have her apprentice." Persona answered.

"And, did she find one?" another asked.

"That is not for me to answer" he spat.

They turned their gaze to the petite girl with a white mask. She smiled but went unnoticed so she shrugged.

"But she will still teach us ne-sensei?" Nobara, the Ice Princess asked.

"Yes" she answered "But not at all times"

"Doshite?" the class chorused.

She leaned at the tree that was behind her and replied in a rather cold demeanor "That is for me to know, and for you to figure out."

"Well now that introductions are over" snarled the irritated Persona, which is NOT a good omen, even for the devil himself added "Dismissed. The rest of you might want to proceed to the Hospital, who knows what my A-class student has done to you. Oh and Kuro Neko, you have a pretty interesting mission ahead of you."

They all left, the only ones remaining were Persona, Natsume, and the masked girl.

"What is it, Persona?" he spat "Are you going to let us continue our little duel?" he added already in his fighting stance.

"Oh please" the masked girl laughed.

"No."

"Then what is it?" he sounded irritated

"You will no longer attend DA classes with me" Persona said

"…" he raised an eyebrow though.

"You will attend classes with your new teacher." He signaled at the Hot Devlish feline with them.

"Tch…Whatever" and he motioned to leave

"Classes start now." Persona halted him

"Tch" Natsume frowned as he watches the 'gay' disappear with in the darkness.

"So," She said "I guess it's just you and me"

"How thrilling" he said sarcastically.

"Oh well" she shrugged "Shall we?"

They walked further into the forest, once they reached a secluded location fir for the White Lion's taste she halted.

"This seems like the right place. Calm, quiet, serene…"

"Just get on with it." He interrupted.

She smiled as she sat on a big rock and threw something to Natsume. Natsume caught the _thing_ and glared at it. In his hands was a piece of cardboard shaped into a come at its vertex a string was attached on one end and at the other was a handsized ball.

"What the hell is this?"

"Natsume, I would like you to meet "cone:the ball sucker" your new training partner for the coming days" she said mockingly and added "Great, now introductions are over, get on with your damn training!" she shouted.

"Well pardon me, miss smart ass, but what the hell am I going to do with a cone and a ball?"

She sighed "And they tell me your smart. Very well, swing the ball then use the cone to catch the ball—that simple. Now start!"

"You-are-crazy" Natsume said as he began his easy task. Or so he thought. Swaying the ball once, twice then on the third he aimed to catch it, unfortunately, whenever the cone changes position the ball follows suit making it harder than it seems.

"Having fun?" she teased clearly enjoying his futile attempts.

"Shut up, what's the point of this anyway?" he spat at the demented girl.

"I'll tell you once you finish catching the ball 5,000 times."

"What!?" he growled.

She ignored him and yawned "Well, it's still 10:30 you have plenty of time"

"Tch"

"Hmn, go back to your room ance you're done, and don't even try to cheat. Ja" she waved, then left.

"Damn!" he cursed as he attempted another go, but failed miserably. After a few trials he finally got the technique. An hour and thirty minutes of doing the same thing over and over again, his right arm was starting to go numb and eventually ache. He tried to transfer the cone to his left arm but it won't budge. The cone was temporarily glued to his right hand. "Tch, this is insane" he whined since he still has two thousand balls to catch.

After two hours, he finished his task and the cone fell from his grip and a note appeared out of the blue saying, "Good boy, same time same place tomorrow. Okay? Now you better have your beauty sleep. Oyasumi."

"Idiot" he hissed as he tended his sore arm. He reached his room and found it barely clean. "Damn! I can't sleep in this!" he cursed, but then smirked. After a nice long bath he proceeded towards the room opposite his.

Hastily, he unlocked the door and slowly crept in. Mikan who felt his presence shouted "What are you doing here Hentai!"

"Shut up woman, if you want to serve as a human alarm clock, well, no thank you but I prefer an alarm clock, not a nagging hag like you"

"Hyuuga get out of my room or I swear to Kami-sama you will not see daylight ever again!" she shouted at Natsume who was only in his boxers. Mikan can't help but stare even through her rage.

"NO" he replied arrogantly "I'm spending the night here and THAT is final" and he laid beside our lovely brunette.

"What the? HENTAI!!"

"I said Shut up! Someone's had a hard day and seeks rest." And he closed his eyes covering himself with Mikan's blanket.

"Damn it, go to your room!" She screamed again.

"Not until it's spotless."

She fell silent, "Finally, now OYASUMI" he said

"Get the Hell out of my room!" she shouted for the nth time.

Irritated, Natsume glared "listen, polka dots… if you have finished cleaning my room earlier, then I will not have a reason on being here tonight. So shut up and bear with it and let me have my eyeshut!"

"If you haven't trashed the place I would have finished it earlier." She rebutted almost instantly.

"If you agreed to date me, then this will not happen!"

She was lost for words then she sighed "Fine, I give up!" she said raising her hands in defeat "I'll sleep at the sofa." But a force prevented her from moving.

"What?"

"Listen woman, the bed could occupy four people for Pete's sake, so just get on with it and sleep."

"Your face—"

"I'm not going to molest you, little girl okay? Now let the man get some rest will yah?"

"Fine" she totally surrendered.

"Thank you!" he replied sarcastically.

Once settled at the bed she placed a pillow between them and placed a barrier as she too drifted to slumberland.

_Let's just see tomorrow, Hyuuga_

A/N: hi, how was it? Please send your thoughts via reviews. And watch out A-HA and A-SO!

_PREVIEW:_

"_Apparently, the news haven't reached you yet"_

"_She did what?"_

"_Revenge Hyuuga"_


End file.
